A Mother Earth Collection
by DelMarch
Summary: A series of ficlets based on the Mother Earth series by Ally Blue  "Dragon's Kiss", "Shenandoah", and soon "Convergence"  Note: the original books are not suitable for kids, so no underage readers please.
1. A Tale Rewritten

**Title**: A Tale Rewritten  
><strong>Author<strong>: Del March  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Crack, Romance  
><strong>Contains<strong>: brief mentions of masturbation and oral sex  
><strong>Characterspairing**: Bear/Dragon, and some children of Shenandoah  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: all of "Dragon's Kiss" and "Shenandoah"  
>Word count: 334<p>

**Summary**: Dragon catches Bear sharing a highly embellished version of their first meeting.

**A/N**: As always, I welcome concrit of any type.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mother Earth series nor its wonderful characters which all belong to Ally Blue, and I am making no money from writing these fics.

**A Tale Rewritten**

"He stood there all proud, with laughter in his eyes, even though we were both bigger than him. The fight was long, and hard, and vicious. Both my Brother Lynx and myself had bruises everywhere by the time Lynx managed to land a lucky strike on the back of Dragon's head, which knocked him out for a few precious seconds. We tied him up real quick and real tight, around the ankles and the wrists. But then he woke up and there was this cool fire in his eyes when he swore on his honour as a Pack Brother that since we had captured him fair and square, he would walk behind us without trying to escape." Bear laughed and winked at the crowd of captivated children surrounding him. "I was in love before we had even left that clearing. And now that he's home," he concluded with a gesture towards the open door on whose frame Dragon was leaning with an amused smile on his face, "I think it's time for all of you to leave."

The kids jumped up and ran outside with happy calls of "Hi, Brother!" and "Goodbye, Seer!"

Dragon locked the door behind them, before turning back to Bear with a smirk on his lips. He shook his head. "Funny how I don't remember almost any of this happening."

Bear grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'll get into troubles with their parents if I tell them how we _really_ met."

"Oh?" Dragon feigned confusion as he slowly walked up to the chair where Bear sat. Seemingly absent-mindingly, he kicked off his moccasins, undid the buttons on his vest, and pulled the laces on his buckskins, while he frowned and wondered, "Why would anyone object to the truth? You and Lynx caught me right after I was done jerking off, naked, hungry and weaponless, under a dead tr-" He yelped when Bear grabbed his bare hips in an iron hold, pulled him closer, and swallowed his half-hard cock whole.

**** End ****


	2. Asleep At Dawn

**Title**: Asleep At Dawn  
><strong>Author<strong>: Del March  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R for off-screen violence on and murder of children  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>WarningsContains**: brief description of sexual behaviour (between consenting adults), mention of off-screen torture on children and description of the desecration of their bodies.  
><strong>Characterspairing**: Bear/Dragon  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: all of "Dragon's Kiss" and "Shenandoah"  
>Word count: 454<p>

**Summary**: When the Pack patrol comes upon a horrific discovery and Dragon goes into shock, Bear reaches out to his Brother's mind in that unique way of his.

**A/N**: As always, I welcome concrit of any type.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mother Earth series nor its wonderful characters which all belong to Ally Blue, and I am making no money from writing these fics.

**Asleep At Dawn**

Dragon was Pack; he was a fierce, accomplished warrior, who had experienced his share of stomach-turning moments. Yet, when his Pack patrol reached the outskirts of Harrisonburg and discovered the putrefying remains of three skinned children impaled on crude spikes planted in the middle of the road, his horror and disgust were strong enough to drill painfully through Bear's mind all the way in Shenandoah, even in the middle of the day.

From then on, Bear felt the terrible guilt eating away at his Brother's soul. Dragon was never satisfied with himself, even in success, and he was certainly quick to blame himself for what was not his fault. Nobody had known about whatever group the children had belonged to; the Pack patrol had come across the bodies by pure chance, but this was nowhere enough to assuage Dragon's self-reproach. Bear could feel it burning into his own mind, and it broke his heart.

When the patrol returned, Bear was waiting in the orchard as always. He soon discovered, though, that he might as well be back in Carwin, for all the good his presence did Dragon. Bear could feel his Brother's emotions just fine, but Dragon's mind seemed to be as far away as the stars in the night sky. Even when Bear kissed him, deep and rough, Dragon had no reaction - nor did he appear to notice when, as soon as they reached home, Bear slipped a hand into his pants and stroked his hole, something which usually never failed to arouse him on the spot. Dragon's body was here, but his eyes were empty and his soul had escaped to some distant place where even Bear the Seer could not find it.

Desperate, unable to fathom how to reach his Brother, Bear gently led him to bed and had him lie down. Dragon obeyed, blindly. Bear's chest was so tight it hurt when he crawled under the covers, wrapped his arms around his Brother's unresponsive body, and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into Dragon's mind. It was pitch-dark in there but Bear refused to be afraid. Instead, he summoned a bright fire and waited.

He waited long hours, all through the night. He waited until the complete obscurity around him turned a deep gray, until soft steps approached slowly, and a figure emerged hesitantly from the fog.

Wordlessly, Bear gathered Dragon into his arms, here in their shared mind. This time, finally, Dragon reacted: a pained moan escaped his throat, while a violent shiver shook his body. Patiently, Bear stroked Dragon's hair and kissed his face until, at long last, Dragon wound his arms around Bear's waist, laid his head against Bear's chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**** End****


	3. Gazing Upon The Sky

**Title: **Gazing Upon The Sky  
><strong>Author: <strong>Del March  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fluffy romance  
><strong>WarningsContains: **nothing warning-worthy  
><strong>Characterspairings: **Bear/Dragon (and Dragon/knowledge :P)  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>all of "Dragon's Kiss" and "Shenandoah"  
>Word count: 302<p>

**Summary: **Bear wants to be with Dragon. Dragon wants to observe the stars. Well, then...

**A/N: **As always, I welcome concrit of any type.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mother Earth series nor its wonderful characters which all belong to Ally Blue, and I am making no money from writing these fics.

**Gazing upon the sky**

For the third time that week, Bear woke up in the middle of the night to find Dragon missing from his side. He smiled softly to himself in wonder: the depth of Dragon's thirst for knowledge would never cease to amaze him. The last patrol had brought the 'astronomy' book back only ten days ago, and yet Bear knew that Dragon had already read it through at least twice - and he was now apparently determined to observe by night what he studied by day.

Gingerly, Bear tested his leg, and found that it did not hurt quite as badly as it had the previous nights; he could afford to join his Brother this time, instead of having to satisfy himself with lurking around Dragon's entranced mind.

It was a sign of how enraptured indeed Dragon was, that he did not notice Bear leaving the house until Bear was almost right behind him. "Bear?" he asked as he sat up abruptly, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I join you?" Even in the low light of the stars overhead, Bear clearly saw the wide grin which stretched on Dragon's face at this request. Eagerly, Dragon jumped to his feet and helped Bear lower himself onto the blanket laid out on the grass, before lying right next to him. Bear covered them both with the second blanket and quietly relished the way Dragon squirmed around until he found the perfect position, with his head on Bear's shoulder and his eyes staring straight into the abyss overhead.

"So," Bear then asked in a whisper, "tell me more about them stars." He knew he would not understand half of what Dragon would say, but he did not care. Dragon's heart was radiating warm gratitude and excitement, and that was enough to make Bear perfectly happy.

**** End ****


End file.
